


A Tribute To A Pulse-Pounding Someone

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: My Anthology of poems
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, Pulse Pounding, Tribute, Vice Principal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane





	A Tribute To A Pulse-Pounding Someone

A Tribute To A Pulse-Pounding Someone

There goes Father Jomi,

His temper rising high.

As he storms down the corridors,

The classrooms silent by and by.

 

A shout may even penetrate,

Through your soul.

It may be to motivate

To help reach the school goal.

 

As fast as the bullet train,

Does he walk on his rounds,

And some students get to be stay'n

Outside the classes, maybe in the grounds.


End file.
